Talk:Fiora/@comment-90.181.98.196-20120911221925
So i just put about a 100 games into Fiora last month (yay holiday) and will try to focus on key points for certain lane matchups for ppl who enjoy this sexy french maid champ .) TLDR: fun but weak, not bruiser but assassin. IF you can play her decently then at about 1400 elo she will carry you to the skies (but that is true for most champs). At about 1800-2k (my main) she falls off really hard but you have the same advantage as Karma - nobody knows how to play against you cause they have never seen you before :D General info: easy CSing due to high early AA dmg. Hard to win trades pre3 (i go standard W-Q- max E - max W - max Q). Rather weak early game, SUPERAWESOME midgame, probably worst late game of all champs i know - something like pre buff Evelynn. And you have very small window to do your damage so choose your opportunity when enemy CCs are down. AND RUSH BLOODTHIRSTER ! Srsly without early BT it gets really bad. //everything said here is just my experience and can be heavily altered by jungler.// Vlad: lv1 play super passive - no chance/ lv2-4 you can outtrade him easily and should go extremely aggressive/ lv5 - harrass without sustaining too much dmg (lunge to him AA, lunge back to frontline creep - DO NOT FORCE HIM TO GO B) / lv6 grab your free kill, try to bait pool using lunge. your full burst with ignite can easily do around 700 dmg. / lv7+ nobody outsustains Vlad so just clear waves with E and ROAM and gank. After this point you will never get Vlad in lane again. Rumble: works exactly the same way as Vlad but its easier to kill - just attack right after flamespitter wears off. Only problem is if you get hit twice by harpoon but if you initiate the trade enemies mainly try to run in panic .) Jax: this is bad, but not the worst MU for you, he can disengage and block most fo your dmg. Just use lunge once without popping E, if he blocks then wait, pop E and lunge AA him few times and then RUN LIKE HELL. You will do more dmg with your burst before he stacks his passive fully.Use riposte to survive after he jumps at you stacked. This MU is all about effective trades because you cant easily kill him but at lv6 if you manage to bait counterstrike between lunges - grab your free kill. Around lv 10-11 he should get too tanky for you so start roaming. Irelia: Actually easier than it looks, the real problem is her sustain so grab a vamp scepter fast. Eq strike shouldnt be a problem since most of time you should be lower than her. Bladesurge will allow her to CS a lot better than you but burnes her mana fast. lv1-2 play passive / lv3-5 harrass Q-AA-E-AA-WQ (riposte hurts irelia a lot cause it blocks her true dmg)/ lv6 - you know the drill / lv 7+ you are basically even but she starts building semi tanky so go and gank easier targets. Yorick: Impossible, dont bother - you cannot outtrade (%dmg reduction from ghouls) him, he can easily harrass and most Yoricks go some kind of mana regen build. Generally use Q,E as much as possible to farm and kite ghouls - try to farm next to a bush so you can hide from ghoul aggro. In this MU dont bother going ignite, TP+flash/ghost/cleanse is more useful. Just survive until 6 and gank using TP or better - ban Yorick. Pantheon: On the scale from "Easy" to "Yorick" this gets pretty close to Yorick mainly because of Pantheons block, with even atk spd he basically negates around 50% (aegis and stun refresh aegis) of your trade dmg. Fortunately his sustain is horrific and if he spams skills he runs oom fast. Same strategy as Yorick farm and gank elsewhere which is what he will be doing. If possible try to countergank his ult with your teleport if you can get advantage. Jayce: You are probably his worst and only nightmare, or you would be if there were any Fio players :D lv1 do nothing/ lv2 start trading you can outlunge his gate and his baseball bat/ lv3-5 go standard trade and harrass just dont get hit by his blue balls you should win. / lv6 - yay we are back in the realm of free kills with ignite./ lv6+ depending on his build - if he goes dmg keep laning and harrassin. This is the first MU you should win probably but ganking is still your priority since Fio CS is bad. Malphite: Farm until 6, grab TP and gank elsewhere. You cannot outtrade him (shield, AS slow, high armor). ONLY if he wastes too much mana to seismic shard harrass then just kill him. Works at any lvl until he gets Tabi. Akali: Never played against her but looks scary, she can nullify your ult so no free kills and you cannot outrun her. Chogath: Kinda meh MU, avoid Rupture and devastate his face. You can basically outtrade him after lv3 easily but you need fast vamp scepter to outsustain him. Just be vary of his ult so try not to get too low. Darius: Fuck my life, fuck your life, fuck his life. Highly skill MU with slight advantage in his favor until 6. You can block his W with yours but you need a good sense when he will use it (or good eyes). His Q is scary but not so much if you try to stay very close to him (hint hint lunge) His E kinda works against him since he will pull someone who does way more dmg than him at close range and lowers possible damage of his Q. So harrass until 6, get free kill at 6 BUT: save your ult until he tries to ult you - if you manage to hit your ult when he jumps to the air then his ult will actually not hit you (not sure if it goes on CD but it will not do dmg). With his first itmes he gets too tanky so just gank elsewhere. Diana: Doesnt happen often and thank god for that - this is unwinnable and untradeable. You try to hide she Crescents you, you try to go close she shields, that will do dmg to you and refresh again. But Diana should be banned in any ranked match anyway so it np. Brolaf: He can outdamage you at any point in time but has similar wave clearing problems. Farm (try not to trade if he has axe) until 6, try to grab a kill (should be possible). Go gank elsewhere. Rengar: Impossible, dont bother. If you really have to, then trade only when he has 0 or 1 ferocity stack so he cant get full with 1 rotation and melt your face easily. lv3 is your only chance to get a harrass and his ult cancels yours. Kennen: Just eat the damn rat, dont get hit by shurikens and dont trade with storm stacks. You should win any trade at any lvl. Poppy: farmfest, grab a book and try to CS as much as possible. You cant kill her easily and she cannot easily kill you. At 6 she will always try to ult+kill you, use your ult defensively cause it basically lasts almost the same time as her early ult. Dont even bother with ignite. TP and ganking elsewhere is your friend. Riven: Definitely a very random MU, you can kill her easily but she can easily kill you and has better wave clears. If she wastes her Q to clear a wave you can deal huge dmg to her without any repercussion. pre lv3 passive farm/ post lv3 harras and go for kills when ult is up IF AND ONLY IF she doesnt have Q. Singed: there is no other MU where i fell more useless than against Singed. He will clear the wave faster and can punish you hard if you force a trade. However he cannot easily force a trade with you as well. So he just kills your waves immediately and looks at you funny as you try to last hit under tower. Not even a good jungler can help you here if the Singed is decent. Go TP, clear a wave and take your business elsewhere. He will do the same. Those are my notes for different MUs. Now for my standard build: boots3 - vamp/BFS depending on MU - BT - mercs/tabi depending on MU - black cleaver (helps you get early over 2AS and armor shred helps against your main targets - ADC/APC) - and if there is time and money which usually isnt IE, 3F, GA. I usually dont go LW because you cannot kill tanks anyway and shred from Cleaver is enough to demolish ADC/APC. Fio can actually keep 3F stack eve onver prolonged fight at lv18 if you dont spam everything but just leave the 2s pauses. Atm im experimenting with early Sheen but its weird. So i hope this helps all ppl who dont know what champ to buy or ppls who just want to poke some eyes out. Feedback is always welcome. And you should never buy a champ just to raise your elo, every game is about fun and if you have to show everybody how successful you are in a game (unless you are a paid pro) then focus more on your life succes and just play for fun . Adios amigos